


Domme

by lilyto4one



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyto4one/pseuds/lilyto4one
Summary: “Deep breath in, sweetheart.”Matthew spends the night with his Domme.
Relationships: Domme/Sub - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	Domme

“Deep breath in, sweetheart.”

Matthew instinctively inhaled, feeling his chest expand. There was a comforting weight across his skin, the silk ropes held snugly against his skin. It provided comfort as an extra sensation amongst the darkness.

“Okay?”

Two fingers slid along the edges of his blindfold, testing to make sure it wasn’t too tight. His mouth fell open slightly at the feeling of nails against his skin. 

“Yes,” he exhaled.

The fingers paused before the nails slid against his skin, too shallow to hurt but deep enough to be a warning.

“Yes what?”

Matthew swallowed thickly, cock jumping between his thighs. “Yes Mistress.”

“Good boy,” his Mistress whispered, words caressing something deep inside him. 

The praise was enough to make his breaths come just a bit faster. He was under her complete control, tied up and blindfolded. It was exactly where he wanted to be.

Those fingers slid into his hair, nails scratching along his scalp. He was completely unprepared for the sudden, tight grip. He cried out, head forced back.

“Words, sweetheart.”

Matthew had to swallow again. “Red, yellow, green.”

“Good boy,” she praised again. “So good.”

Those words were punctuated by a firm grasp around his cock. Matthew moaned sharply, muscles jumping beneath the lines of rope. She stroked him once, twice, before stilling her hand. He subconsciously held his breath, waiting for her next move.

Matthew didn’t have to wait long. Her hand left his dick and slid up. His entire body jerked when she ran her thumb across his left nipple.

“So sensitive,” she said, voice teasing and light. Her fingers pinched lightly. “What I’d do to be able to play with them all day. Maybe I can make you cum like this? What do you think?”

His throat closed around his words as the fantasy played out in his mind. Him, strapped down onto the bed. Her, watching him with sharp eyes. Her fingers pinching and teasing at his nipples, making him jerk with every move.

Matthew was brought out of his fantasy with a painful tug at said nipples. He gasped, jerking backwards. Her grip in his hair didn’t let him go very far.

“I asked you a question.”

Her voice had dipped lower and became firm, unyielding.  _ Demanding _ to be answered. Matthew was helpless to do anything but comply.

“Yes,” he groaned, arching into her hands. “Fuck, yes, please.”

“Better,” she said, letting go to pat his cheek, patronizing. “I know I trained you better than this. You remember what happens when you don’t obey me, right darling?”

He  _ did _ . He knew her punishments and knew them well. Last time he was unable to cum for an entire  _ month _ , driven near the edge over and over. She was ruthless. He adored it.

“You  _ do _ remember.” She sounded delighted. No doubt it was because of the way his cock jumped up at the memories.

“Yes,” he whispered. “I remember, Mistress.”

She hummed briefly. Matthew was a little more prepared when she gripped him again. Her palm cupped the tip of his dick, rubbing softly. Any faster and he’d become overly sensitive within minutes.

He bit into his lower lip when she came close enough that he could feel the swell of her breasts against his arm. What he would do to be able to see and touch them. But he couldn’t. Not if he wanted to be rewarded for following instructions. For being a  _ good boy _ . 

“Look at you.” There was barely restrained glee in her voice and Matthew felt his hips tild up to push into her touch. “You’re already leaking. Are you really that eager, tonight?”

Matthew nodded as best he could with his hair still in her grasp. “Yes. I wanna be good for you. So good, Mistress. Just for you.”

She let out a short, delighted laugh. “Oh, you sweet,  _ sweet _ , boy. You’ve been doing so well these past sessions. Always so obedient and  _ pliant _ .”

He let her words wash over him. Matthew knew he was leaking drop after drop of precum into her hand, but he also knew she liked it. Liked proof of how she made him feel.

She let go.

Matthew nearly let out a wounded noise, wanting to feel her touch again. She shushed him softly, this time using both hands to stroke his abdomen. 

“Don’t cum until I say so,” she said sternly, a contrast to the gentleness in her touch. 

“Yes, Mistress,” he whispered. 

He was rewarded with a kiss. Matthew tilted his head back, trying to kiss her deeper. She held his face still and languidly licked into his mouth. He was panting softly by the time she pulled away, lingering for a brief second before disappearing all together.

This time, he stayed perfectly still, awaiting further orders. He heard rustling, but he couldn’t place what it was. Not until he was laid flat on his back and she straddled his chest.

“You remember what to do if you need me to stop, yes?”

Matthew nodded, then spoke. “Yes, Mistress. I remember.”

She studied him for a second before shifting forward. He felt her heat brush past his neck before pausing above his mouth. 

“Good?”

He nodded, wishing the blindfold was off. He wanted to see her in all her glory. But he would be good for her. 

His lips parted slightly as she settled herself on his face.

Matthew immediately groaned. She wasn’t too wet, but he knew that would change soon enough. But he could still  _ taste _ her. 

And she tasted divine.

His lips parted further, tongue sliding out and licking a stripe up along her pussy. He felt more than heard her breath hitch, thighs flexing slightly around his head.

Matthew did it again, digging into her folds. His tongue slid along her skin, tracing the dips and curves of her. He avoided her core for the moment, knowing that she preferred it when he teased her clit first, toying with the little nub until she was panting softly above him.

And pant she did. Matthew pointed his tongue and curled in circles around her clit, feeling a hint of her wetness smear against his chin. He groaned again, softly. She must have felt it because one hand slid into his hair again, holding him in place.

“Fuck, sweetheart, keep going,” she muttered above him. 

Not that she needed to. Matthew was perfectly content where he was. He could taste her, feel her thighs around him. Her hand curled in his hair, reassuring and guiding. His own arousal was ignored for the moment, leaking onto his belly as he continued to lick.

“Lower, darling,” she ordered, and Matthew could hear the slight breathlessness in her voice.

It encouraged him, hands pinned between the bed and his back. But he didn’t need his hands. Just his tongue. Matthew lowered his tongue and finally dug into her hole, moaning at the taste.

She moaned too, hips rolling down. Matthew felt his cock twitch but he continued to ignore it. Instead, he refocused his attention onto his Mistress grinding onto his face. He started sucking softly, tongue digging as deep as he could.

“Shit, baby, I’m close,” she moaned.

Matthew let out a half-desperate noise, sucking a little harder, moving his tongue just a little faster. Her hand in his hair tightened and her hips started rolling with a quiet sort of desperation.

“Oh,  _ oh, yes, yes, there, keep going!” _

Matthew groaned and tilted his head up, letting her use his mouth as she pleased. His eyes clenched shut under the blindfolds as she came, moaning above him, cum smearing across his chin.

Her orgasm lasted for several more long, breathless seconds. Matthew felt when she relaxed, thighs and hands releasing their hold on his head and hair respectively.

She moved off of him, settled somewhere to the side of the bed. Matthew breathed heavily, feeling his lips and chin cool. He gasped in surprise when lips pressed firmly against his. Still, his lips parted under her tongue. He could  _ feel _ her deliberately tasting herself on his tongue. 

He groaned.

“Let’s see about this now, shall we?” Her fingers teasingly brushed across the skin of his, no doubt red, cock. “Your tongue was so lovely, sweetheart, I think you deserve a treat.”

Matthew nodded enthusiastically, always eager for anything she gave him. 

He felt the bed shift and heard her rummage around the drawer next to the bed. There was a faint crinkle before her hands smoothly rolled a condom over his cock. 

“Remember what I said, darling.”

There was no other warning before she straddled him and slid over him. The punched out groan was quickly followed by a moan when she lifted herself up and dropped herself down again.

“ _ Fuck _ !” Matthew nearly wheezed, muscles clenched tight in an effort not to cum as she surrounded him with her tight, wet, heat.

“Oh, baby, that feels good,” she sighed, rolling her hips lazily.

Matthew just moaned again, hands clenching behind his back. His Mistress’ hands rested on his chest, thumbs idly playing with his perked nipples.

He wasn’t going to last long. Not at all. It was a wonder he lasted as long as he did now.

His Mistress sighed happily above him, starting up a quick rhythm, bouncing up and down. Matthew couldn’t do anything but lie there, moaning endlessly as she rode him.

One hand left his chest and Matthew choked on a moan when he felt it occasionally bump against the skin between his torso and crotch. She was touching herself while riding him and the thought made him buck up in desperation.

“Fuck, baby,” she groaned, her hips slamming down just a bit harder. “Shit, do that again.”

He did, losing himself in the sounds and feeling their bodies created. She was clenching tighter around him, reaching the edge faster due to the lingering arousal from her last orgasm.

Matthew bucked up harder when she grabbed his jaw with his free hand.

“You can cum now, sweetheart,” she spoke between her moans. “Go ahead, baby.”

Matthew listened to her words and finally let go, back arching a little and head falling back. He let out a long moan as he came, distantly feeling her follow soon after. 

They both collapsed when they finished, taking a moment to catch their breaths.

Matthew sighed softly when she carefully slid off of him. She pulled off the condom, no doubt tying it off and throwing it away.

It was another minute or so before she came back. Matthew lay there silently as she carefully untied him, rubbing the slight marks against his skin. 

“There we go,” she said, kissing his collarbone before pulling off his blindfold. “Welcome back.”

Matthew tilted his chin up and she kissed him, slow and gentle.

“Thank you,” he said, speaking softly.

Her smile was brilliant and the gentle fingers in his hair even more so. “You’re welcome. Let’s get you come water before we can relax, yeah?”

Matthew nodded, eyes shutting as he let himself be taken care of.


End file.
